Helden wie wir
by SitaT'eyla
Summary: Wie kommt es, dass die Crew der Enterprise aus lauter Chaoten besteht? ;-) KOMPLETT!
1. Hundstage

Sita/T'eyla

Helden wie wir

Habt ihr schon mal eine so verplante und chaotische Crew wie Archer, Tucker & Co gesehen?

Ich meine, haben Captain Picard und Commander Riker jemals mitten in einer Schießerei angefangen zu diskutieren, wo sie denn nun ihr Shuttle geparkt hatten? Hat Lieutenant Sulu jemals seinen Kommunikator auf einer Aussenmission verloren und ihn später im Abfalleimer (!) gesucht? Hat Geordi LaForge es jemals fertiggebracht, seinen eigenen Arm zu tarnen? Hat Captain Janeway Tuvoks Eltern angerufen, um sich nach seiner Lieblingsspeise zu erkundigen? Und ist Lieutenant Worf jemals schwanger von einer Aussenmission zurückgekommen??

Wohl kaum. Irgendwie scheinen solche Sachen immer nur auf der Enterprise NX-01 zu passieren. Wir haben uns gefragt, woran das liegen könnte, und sind schließlich auf die Lösung gekommen: Das Ganze muss mit ihrer Vergangenheit zusammenhängen. Schließlich weiß man seit Freud, dass sämtliche Charaktermängel und sonstigen kleinen Schönheitsfehler etwas mit der Kindheit des Betroffenen zu tun haben. Na gut - let's have a look...

Hundstage 

Ungeduldig blickte Jonny die Straße hinunter, Ausschau haltend nach dem Bus, der jeden Moment um die Ecke biegen musste. Meistens machte ihm das Warten ja nichts aus, denn für gewöhnlich leistete ihm Steve Turner an der Bushaltestelle Gesellschaft und sie verbrachten die Zeit damit, Baseballkarten zu tauschen, doch heute war Steve nicht in der Schule gewesen.

Endlich sah er den Bus am Ende der Straße auftauchen und seufzte erleichtert. Heute musste er schnell nach Hause, da er in der Früh verschlafen und es in der Hektik nicht mehr geschafft hatte, sich in den Keller zu schleichen, um Carlos sein Frühstück zu geben. Er hoffte nur, dass Carlos keinen allzu großen Lärm veranstaltet hatte. Wenn Dad in den Keller gegangen war, um zu sehen, was es mit dem Krach auf sich hatte, würde später die Hölle los sein.

Der Bus hielt an. Jonny stieg ein und setzte sich wie immer auf einen der hinteren Sitze. Mit einem schnellen Blick versicherte er sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und öffnete dann vorsichtig seine Lunchbox. Kritisch betrachtete er den etwas zerdrückten Inhalt und runzelte die Stirn. Heute beim Mittagessen in der Schule hatte er es geschafft, sich fast den gesamten übriggebliebenen Hackfleischauflauf unter den Nagel zu reißen und ihn in seine Schultasche zu stopfen, als gerade niemand hersah, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es reichen würde. Carlos wurde mit jeden Tag größer, und er fraß inzwischen dreimal so viel wie noch vor zwei Wochen. Jonny wusste gar nicht mehr, wo er das ganze Zeug herbekommen sollte, da sein Vater ständig vergaß, einkaufen zu gehen und sowieso fast nie Fleisch kaufte. Und jedes Mal, wenn Jonny in den Keller ging, hatte Carlos wieder etwas anderes kaputtgemacht. Letztens hatte er es sogar geschafft, das Gehäuse des alten Rasenmähers völlig zu zerlegen, ebenso wie er alle Kissen und Decken, die Jonny für ihn in den Keller geschleppt hatte, gänzlich zerkaut und zerfetzt hatte. Einen Bernhardiner im Keller versteckt zu halten war eben doch nicht ganz so einfach, wie Jonny sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Vor drei Wochen hatte Steve ihn nach der Schule zu sich eingeladen, sehr geheimnisvoll getan und gesagt, dass er ihm etwas zeigen wollte. Natürlich war Jonny neugierig gewesen, und als er das Wohnzimmer der Turners betrat und sechs kleine Bernhardinerwelpen auf dem Teppich herumtoben sah, hatte er gewusst, dass es um ihn geschehen war. Seitdem Steve ihm erzählt hatte, dass seine Bernhardinerhündin Lady schwanger sei, hatte Jonny sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er seinem Vater die Erlaubnis abringen konnte, einen der Welpen behalten zu dürfen. Nachdem Jackie vor drei Monaten gestorben war, hatte Dad ausdrücklich gesagt, er wolle keinen neuen Hund mehr im Haus. Schließlich sei Jonny erst neun, viel zu klein, um sich allein um einen Hund zu kümmern, und er selbst habe nicht die Zeit dazu. Diesmal hatte es zur Abwechslung nichts gebracht, mit Dad herumzudiskutieren, doch Jonny hatte nie vorgehabt, so schnell aufzugeben. Er hatte Steves Eltern einfach erzählt, sein Vater sei damit einverstanden, dass er einen der Welpen mitnahm; er wusste, sie waren froh, die Hunde loszuwerden und würden nicht weiter nachfragen. Carlos war Jonny gleich aufgefallen, als er die Welpen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte diesen lustigen Gesichtsausdruck, schönes hellbraunes Fell und riesige Pfoten. Jonny wusste, dass Welpen mit riesigen Pfoten eines Tages ziemlich große Hunde wurden, und er hatte sich schon immer einen großen Hund gewünscht.

Obwohl es ziemlich schwierig gewesen war, den quirligen Welpen in der Tragetasche ruhig zu halten, hatte Jonny es schließlich doch geschafft, Carlos nach Hause zu bringen und ihn in der Abstellkammer im Keller zu verstecken. Zum Glück hatte Dad bis jetzt nichts gemerkt... aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Jonny hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Ein Mann, der einmal vergessen hatte, seinen Schlafanzug auszuziehen, bevor er das Haus verließ, bemerkte auch nicht, dass sein Sohn seit mehreren Wochen einen jungen Bernhardiner im Keller versteckt hielt. Vor drei Tagen hatte Carlos einen Karton mit leeren Flaschen umgeworfen, dabei einen Höllenlärm veranstaltet und Jonny war sich sicher gewesen, dass sein Vater jeden Moment hinuntergehen und nachsehen würde, wo der Krach herkam. Doch gerade an dem Tag hatte sein Vater die neuen Testergebnisse des Warp-fünf-Projekts erhalten, und hätte das Labor nicht einmal verlassen, wenn das Haus über ihm zusammengefallen wäre. Aber Jonny wusste, dass er Carlos trotz allem nicht auf längere Zeit im Keller lassen konnte. In der Abstell kammer hatte der Hund einfach nicht genug Platz, sich auszutoben, und langsam fing es da unten auch an zu stinken. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde Jonny doch mit seinem Vater reden müssen.

Der Bus hielt an der Auffahrt, und Jonny stieg aus, ein nervöses Flattern im Bauch, als er auf das Haus zuging. Er öffnete die Vordertür - und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas roch brenzlig und im Flur kamen ihm Rauchschwaden entgegen.

Nicht schon wieder, dachte Jonny, ließ seine Schultasche fallen und sauste in die Küche. Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit überkochendem Wasser, das zischend auf der Herdplatte verdampfte, daneben eine glühendheiße Pfanne, in der zwei schwarze, verschrumpelte Bratwürstchen rauchend und stinkend vor sich hin schmorten. Mit einem entnervten Seufzer machte Jonny den Herd aus, schnappte sich die Topflappen, nahm erst den Topf, dann die Pfanne vom Feuer und ließ beides ins Spülbecken krachen. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als das Wasser in die Pfanne lief und die beiden verbrannten Würste in schwarze Matschklumpen verwandelte.

Abendessen bei Archers, dachte Jonny. Na Mahlzeit.

Er machte das Fenster auf und sah zu, wie sich die Rauchschwaden langsam nach draußen verzogen. Sein Magen knurrte hungrig und er seufzte. Anscheinend musste er sich den Rest des Hackfleischauflaufs mit Carlos teilen, wenn er heute überhaupt zu Abend essen wollte. Jonny verließ die Küche, hob im Vorbeigehen seine Schultasche auf und stapfte die Treppe hinauf. Nachdem er die Tasche in seinem Zimmer verstaut hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und öffnete die Tür. Henry Archer saß an seinem Schreibtisch, kaum zu sehen hinter Bergen von Papieren, Notepadds und Büchern.

"Hi, Dad," sagte Jonny. "Bin wieder da."

Sein Vater reagierte nicht, was Jonny nicht überraschte. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Hallo, Daddy!" wiederholte er ein wenig lauter. Überrascht sah Henry Archer auf, dann lächelte er ihn an.

"Hey Jonny, ich hab gar nicht gehört, wie du gekommen bist." Er schnüffelte. "Was riecht denn da so komisch?"

"Unser Abendessen," meinte Jonny trocken. Henrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

"Oh verdammt!" Er sprang auf, brachte dabei einige Bücherstapel gefährlich ins Wanken und sauste zur Tür. Jonny brachte sich schnellstens in Sicherheit.

"Dad! Ich hab mich schon drum gekümmert!"

"Oh." Sein Vater, der schon fast am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war, blieb stehen. "Was wollte ich da eigentlich kochen, das riecht ja wie ein Gewächshaus voller Leichen!"

Jonny verdrehte die Augen. "Waren aber bloß Würstchen, glaub ich."

Henry strich sich übers Kinn und sah ein wenig kleinlaut zu Jonny hoch. "Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte eh in der Küche bleiben, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich Morris noch nicht wegen der letzten Testergebnisse angerufen hatte, also bin ich raufgegangen und... dann hat mich irgendwas abgelenkt, glaube ich."

"Ach was."

"Tut mir echt Leid." Henry hockte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe.

"Bist du sehr hungrig?" fragte er und sah zu seinem Sohn auf. Jonny zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Naja, schon." Er stieg die Stufen hinunter und setzte sich neben seinen Vater.

"Hast du heute daran gedacht, einkaufen zu gehen?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Wie er erwartet hatte, schüttelte Henry den Kopf.

"Das hab ich total vergessen. Heute Morgen hat mich Morris angerufen und sich ewig über die neue Laborzeitkürzung ausgelassen, ich bin stundenlang am Telefon gehangen. Er hat aber Recht, wir haben schon so nicht genug Zeit für unsere Experimente und jetzt kommen diese hirnlosen Schreibtischpiloten daher-"

"Dad, du bist nicht einkaufen gegangen, was bedeutet, dass wir im Moment nichts im Haus haben. Was sollen wir zu Abend essen?"

Es trat eine kurze Pause ein. "Tja, hm... weiß auch nicht. Haben wir noch diesen Tiefkühlspinat im Gefrierschrank?"

Jonny seufzte. "Wir haben die letzte Packung vor zwei Wochen aufgebraucht, Dad."

"Oh." Henry runzelte die Stirn. "Aber es muss doch noch irgendwas zu essen im Haus sein. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich vor ein paar Tagen ein Pfund Corned Beef gekauft habe, das kann doch nicht schon alles weg sein. Schauen wir mal nach, ob noch was übrig ist."

Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Jonny folgte ihm, die Stirn in besorgte Falten gelegt. Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls an das Corned Beef; Carlos hatte es gestern innerhalb von zwei Minuten bis auf den letzten Krümel vertilgt.

Als Jonny die Küche betrat, schloß sein Vater gerade mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck die Kühlschranktür.

"Komisch. Ich weiß genau, dass ich das Corned Beef erst vor zwei Tagen gekauft habe. Hast du es gegessen?"

Jonny bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Dad, du weißt doch, dass ich kein Corned Beef mag. Vielleicht hast du es im Laden liegen lassen."

"Haha." Henry öffnete einen der Küchenschränke und begann, darin herumzuwühlen. "Müsli haben wir auch fast keines mehr."

Jonny warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Bis auf eine Packung Scheibenschinken und eine große Flasche Ketchup herrschte gähnende Leere. Er bückte sich, um den Gefrierschrank zu öffnen, und seufzte, als er sah, was darin war.

"Dad, du hast schon wieder die Marmelade ins Eisfach getan!"

"Oh nein!" Henry kam zu ihm herüber, warf einen Blick in den Gefrierschrank und verzog das Gesicht. "Pfui Teufel." Er ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen und sah Jonny an. "Tja, mein Junge, entweder gibt es gefrorene Erdbeermarmelade mit Müslistaub zum Abendessen, oder wir lassen uns 'ne Pizza kommen."

"Pizza," meinte Jonny mit Nachdruck. "Für mich Käse und Salami, ohne Pilze."

"Kommt sofort, Sir." Henry stand auf. Er nahm die Karte vom Pizzaservice von der Ablage und ging hinüber zum Telefon.

"Wenn das so weitergeht, wird das ganz schön teuer," murmelte er stirnrunzelnd und ließ seinen Blick über die Bestellliste wandern. Genau in diesem Moment läutete das Telefon. Henry nahm ab.

"Archer." Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Ah, Morris! Hast du schon die Testergebnisse?"

Jonny seufzte. Abendessen ist also gestrichen, dachte er, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Wenigstens Carlos sollte etwas zu essen bekommen. Er holte die Lunchbox aus seinem Zimmer, und mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Vater, der angeregt in den Hörer sprach und gleichzeitig eifrig Notizen auf einem Notepadd machte, öffnete er leise die Kellertür und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Als er sich der Abstellkammer näherte, hörte er bereits lautes Scharren und Kratzen hinter der Tür. Als er die Tür öffnete, warf Carlos ihn beinahe um, sprang an ihm hoch und leckte mit seiner rauen Zunge über Jonnys Gesicht. Seine großen Pfoten lagen schwer auf Jonnys Schultern.

"Pscht, Carlos, sei leise!" Er schob den Hund zurück ins Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Carlos hatte inzwischen die Lunchbox in Jonnys Hand entdeckt und schnüffelte gierig, während sein Schwanz wie wild hin- und herfuhr.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Bitte sehr, alter Junge." Jonny kippte den Hackfleischauflauf auf den Boden, setzte sich auf eine der Decken und sah Carlos zu, wie er hungrig sein Abendessen hinunterschlang.

Er ist wirklich schon ziemlich groß, überlegte er. Und er ist ja noch nicht einmal erwachsen.

Steve hatte gesagt, dass Bernhardiner erst mit eineinhalb Jahren vollständig ausgewachsen waren. Und je größer sie wurden, desto mehr fraßen sie. Jonny sah Carlos zu, wie er die letzten Auflaufkrümel vom Boden schleckte und schnüffelnd nach mehr suchte. Er spürte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen.

Ich muss ihn hier rausbringen, dachte er. Ich muss es Dad eben sagen.

Er hob die Lunchbox vom Boden auf, kratzte die letzten Hackfleischreste zusammen und streckte die Hand aus.

"Da, ich hab noch bißchen was gefunden."

Schwanzwedelnd kam Carlos zu ihm herüber, und die traurigen Reste von Jonnys Schulessen waren in Nullkommanichts verschwunden. Gedankenverloren kraulte Jonny den Hund hinter den Ohren und Carlos vergrub seinen großen Kopf in Jonnys Armbeuge.

"Glaubst du, Dad würde es merken, wenn ich dich einfach mit nach oben nehme?"

Mit runden braunen Hundebaby-Augen sah Carlos zu ihm auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Jonny seufzte.

"Wahrscheinlich schon, oder? Wenigstens nach ein paar Tagen."

Carlos kuschelte sich dichter an ihn und Jonny streichelte das weiche zottelige Fell, tief in Gedanken versunken. Carlos konnte einfach nicht mehr länger im Keller bleiben. Er biß sich auf die Lippen. Dad würde ihn umbringen, wenn er von der Sache Wind bekam. Nachdem Jackie gestorben war, hatte er gesagt, sie würden erst wieder einen Hund holen, wenn Jonny alt genug war, sich allein um ihn zu kümmern, und keinen Tag früher. Jonny glaubte nicht, dass das der einzige Grund war; um Jackie hatte er sich schließlich auch praktisch alleine kümmern müssen und das hatte immer gut funktioniert. Aber er würde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Dad ihm Carlos wieder wegnahm. Dad hatte sein Warp-Fünf-Projekt, und er hatte seinen Hund; so war es schon immer gewesen. Er sah wieder hinunter auf Carlos, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war.

"Naja, mir wird schon was einfallen," sagte er. Er klopfte Carlos ein letztes Mal auf den Rücken, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

Als er die Kellertür öffnete, war seine Vater nirgendwo in Sicht. Das Telefon war ebenfalls verschwunden und Jonny wusste, dass sein Vater oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und sich mit Morris über die letzten Testergebnisse unterhielt. Den Pizzaservice würde Henry Archer heute ganz bestimmt nicht mehr anrufen.

Jonny ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er durchsuchte jedes Fach und jeden Winkel und fand schließlich noch drei Scheiben Käse, eine halbe Zwiebel und eine seltsames braunes Etwas, das vielleicht einmal eine Zitrone gewesen war. Nachdem er die Zitronenmumie im Müll versenkt hatte, stellte Jonny Käse, Schinken, Ketchup und Zwiebel nebeneinander auf dem Küchentisch auf und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. Irgendwie sah das Ganze noch nicht nach einem richtigen Abendessen aus. Er durchwühlte sämtliche Küchenschranke und Schubladen und fand schließlich ganz hinten zwischen den Tellern eine Tüte Semmeln. Jonny fand, dass sie noch ganz gut aussahen, obwohl sie an den Rändern schon ein wenig grau wurden und bröselten. Immerhin waren sie essbar.

Er legte sie zu den anderen Sachen auf den Küchentisch, holte ein Messer aus der Besteckschublade und begann, die Semmeln zu belegen. Sie waren wirklich ziemlich trocken, also weichte Jonny sie großzügig in Ketchup ein, damit man es nicht so schmeckte. Nachdem er jedes Sandwich noch mit einem Zwiebelring garniert hatte, legte er er sie auf einen Teller und machte sich damit auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Als er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete, legte sein Vater gerade den Telefonhörer auf den Schreibtisch. Henrys Augen klebten am Computerbildschirm, und er merkte nicht einmal, als Jonny hereinkam und neben ihm stehenblieb.

Jonny räusperte sich. "Hey, Dad, ich hab uns Sandwiches gemacht. Willst du eins?"

"Was?" Henry Archer drehte den Kopf und warf ihm einen geistesabwesenden Blick zu. "Oh, danke, Jonny."

Ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden, nahm er sich eines der Sandwiches, biß hinein und wischte das Ketchup ab, das ihm übers Kinn lief. Jonny setzte sich auf den Boden neben den Schreibtisch, nahm ebenfalls ein Sandwich und begann zu essen.

Hätte wohl besser eine Serviette mitnehmen sollen, dachte er, als er sah, wie das Ketchup auf den Teppich tropfte. Er betrachtete seinen Vater, der völlig in seiner Arbeit versunken war. Nach einer Weile öffnete Jonny wieder den Mund.

"Weißt du was, wir haben heute einen Mathetest geschrieben."

Sein Vater brummte unverbindlich, während er einen Stapel Notepadds durchsah.

"Ich glaub, ich hab alles richtig bis auf die letzte Aufgabe. Die war voll schwer."

"Mhm." Eines der Padds fiel zu Boden und rutschte unter den Schreibtisch. Sein Vater bückte sich und tastete unter seinem Stuhl herum.

"Man musste drei Brüche mit echt hohen Zahlen multiplizieren. Ich hasse Brüche."

"Sehr schön, Jonny." Henry hatte das Padd gefunden und legte es wieder zu den übrigen auf den Schreibtisch. Jonny betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Ich brauch ganz viel Geld. Gibst du's mir?"

Sein Vater starrte auf den Computerbildschirm und runzelte die Stirn. "Sicher, Jonny."

"Ich glaub, ich werd morgen den Supermarkt überfallen und die Bank ausrauben."

Henry blätterte in seinen Notizen. "Prima."

Jonny holte tief Luft. "Ich hab einen Bernhardiner im Keller. Darf ich ihn behalten?"

Sein Vater nickte geistesabwesend. "Jaja."

"Danke, Dad." Jonny nahm den Teller mit den übriggebliebenen Sandwiches vom Boden und stand auf. Er konnte nicht glauben , dass es tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Leise schloß er die Tür des Arbeitszimmers hinter sich.

Zeit, dass du da unten rauskommst, Carlos, dachte er, während er die Treppen hinunterlief und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die Kellertür öffnete.

Merke: Strategie ist alles.

Teil 2 in Arbeit


	2. Erstkontakt

Erstkontakt 

"... ganz zu schweigen von den jüngsten Exportbeschränkungen, die der Hohe Rat eingeführt hat. Obwohl die Erfolge der terranischen Handelspolitik in Anbetracht des Führungswechsels im Wirtschaftsministerium umso bemerkenswerter sind, dürfen wir nicht zulassen, dass gewisse Fraktionen ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzen und die Budgetmittel allein für neue Technologien verwenden. Die Tendenz der terranischen Regierung, ihre politischen Energien bedingt durch die kaum als objektiv zu bezeichnende Berichterstattung der Medien auf ein ökonomisches Feld zu beschränken, wird sich eines Tages als fatal erweisen, wenn die Menschen sich dazu entschließen, mit anderen Welten und Völkern Handelsverträge abzuschließen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat die vulkanische Regierung eine Kampagne gestartet, die..."

T'Pol rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Das ging nun schon seit Stunden so, und ihr war langweilig. Da es auf der Raumstation keine Kinderbetreuung gab, musste sie ihren Vater zu jedem einzelnen Meeting begleiten und endlose Verhandlungsgespräche über sich ergehen lassen, die sich manchmal auf halbe Tage ausdehnen konnten. Und das sieben Tage die Woche. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einige Mathematikaufgaben gegeben, die sie während seiner Verhandlung mit dem menschlichen Botschafter lösen sollte, doch damit sie war schon nach einer halben Stunde fertig gewesen und hatte nun nichts weiter zu tun, als dem monotonen Vortrag ihres Vaters zu lauschen. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie, sie hätte zu Hause bei ihrer Mutter bleiben können, aber ihre Mutter war zur Zeit auf Geschäftsreise in ShanaiKahr und dabei konnte sie ihre fünf Jahre alte Tochter schlecht mitnehmen. Nun, eigentlich war T'Pol auf der Raumstation auch ziemlich fehl am Platze, aber bei irgendjemandem musste sie schließlich bleiben und wie immer hatte ihr Vater nachgegeben.

"... und da der sekundäre Sektor in den letzten Jahren stark expandiert ist, rate ich dringend, die letzten Zusatzartikel der Internationalen Handelsübereinkommen noch einmal zu revidieren."

T'Pol sah, wie ihr Vater eine Pause einlegte, um Luft zu holen und ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

"Vater, ich muss zur Toilette."

Solkar warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. "Du kannst gehen, Tochter."

T'Pol sah, wie sich Botschafter Harris das Grinsen verbiss und runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wo sich die Toilette befindet."

Irritiert hob Solkar eine Augenbraue. "Dann folg den Schildern."

T'Pol verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber ich bin auch hungrig."

Harris kicherte verhalten und Solkar warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Tochter, ich muss dich jetzt bitten, zu gehen."

T'Pol öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder, als ihr Vater sie streng ansah. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt besser war, zu gehen. Als sie den Raum verließ, hörte sie den menschlichen Botschafter leise lachen.

"Wirklich süß, die kleine Missy, Solkar."

T'Pol war sich nicht sicher, was eine "Missy" sein sollte, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie weder süß noch klein war. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch nicht viele Menschen kennengelernt, doch sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie einem recht lästig fallen konnten. Was war denn so lustig daran, wenn jemand nicht wusste, wo sich die Toilette befand? Während sie die Korridore hinunterlief, hielt sie nach den Schildern Ausschau, die ihr Vater erwähnt hatte. Es gab keine. In diesem Teil der Raumstation war T'Pol noch nie gewesen, und da die Korridore einer wie der andere aussahen, wusste sie nicht genau, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollte. Nach ein paar Abzweigungen jedoch stand sie plötzlich vor einer Tür mit dem Zeichen für 'Toilette' und seufzte erleichtert.

Als sie nach wenigen Minuten wieder in den Korridor trat, fühlte sie sich viel besser. Das war ziemlich dringend gewesen, und außerdem hatte sie es geschafft, dem Meeting zu entkommen. Einen Moment lang stand T'Pol im Gang, unschlüssig, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. Es waren nicht viele Leute auf der Raumstation, und die Korridore in dieser Sektionen schienen völlig verlassen zu sein. Schließlich gab sich T'Pol einen Ruck, wandte sich nach links und lief den Gang hinunter. Vielleicht gab es hier irgendwo eine Art Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie bleiben konnte, bis ihr Vater aus dem Meeting kam. Am Ende des Korridors befand sich auf der rechten Seite eine große Tür. T'Pol öffnete sie und fand sich in einem leeren Konferenzraum wieder, ähnlich jenem, in dem das Treffen zwischen ihrem Vater und Botschafter Harris stattfand. Einen Moment später ertönte ein lauter Krach und T'Pol merkte, dass der Konferenzraum doch nicht so verlassen war, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Sie blickte nach rechts, wo das Geräusch hergekommen war und sah einen menschlichen Jungen, etwa acht Jahre alt, der eine Art Keule in der Hand hielt. Anscheinend hatte er die Keule benutzt, um einen Ball durch den Raum zu schlagen, und dabei eine der Topfpflanzen getroffen. Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah er sie an.

"Wer bist'n du?" fragte er. T'Pol hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich bin T'Pol. Du hast die Einrichtung beschädigt."

Der Junge warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Überreste der Topfpflanze. "Du verpetzt mich doch nicht, oder?"

T'Pol zog die andere Augenbraue hoch. "Was hast du denn gemacht?"

Er grinste. "Nach was schaut's denn aus? Zielschießen auf Topfpflanzen, natürlich."

T'Pol starrte ihn an. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Also, ich hab hier einen Baseballschläger, einen Baseballhandschuh und einen Ball. Sieht doch ganz so aus, als ob ich Baseball spiele."

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. "Was ist Baseball?"

Er sah sie ungläubig an. "Du weißt nicht, was Baseball ist?"

"Nein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Baseball ist'n Sport. Ein Ballspiel."

"Gehört es zu dem Spiel, seine Umgebung zu verwüsten?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Hab ich ja nicht extra gemacht."

"Wenn man in geschlossenen Räumen mit Gegenständen um sich wirft, führt das in den meisten Fällen zu Schaden," sagte T'Pol. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie von dieser seltsamen Begegnung halten sollte, aber irgendwie machte sie dieser Junge ungeduldig. Das Gefühl schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen; seine Stimme klang gereizt, als er antwortete.

"Du glaubst wohl, dass dir vor lauter Intelligenz gleich das Hirn zu den Ohren rauskommt. Hör zu, Miss Superschlau, ich brauch mir nicht von irgendwelchen kleinen Mädchen erzählen lassen, wie ich Baseball spielen soll. Und schon gar nicht von vulkanischen kleinen Mädchen!"

T'Pol verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin nicht klein. Und aus meinen Ohren kommt gar nichts heraus."

Er ging hinüber zu der Topfpflanze und hob seinen Ball auf. "Warst du schon immer so oder hast du Unterricht genommen?"

T'Pol warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, als er den Baseball an seinem Hemd polierte.

"Wovon sprichst du?"

"Davon, dass du eine echte Nervensäge bist!"

"Wenn dir dein Nervensystem Probleme bereitet, solltest du einen Arzt aufsuchen."

Der Junge wurde rot vor Ärger. "Soll das heißen, ich bin verrückt? Vielleicht solltest du auch mal zum Doktor gehen, Lady!"

T'Pol gewann allmählich den Eindruck, als sprächen sie zwei völlig verschiedene Sprachen. "Was meinst du damit?"

Der Junge legte seinen Schläger und den Ball auf den Tisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit euch Vulkaniern los ist. Red ich Chinesisch oder was?"

T'Pol wusste noch immer nicht, wovon er eigentlich sprach. Sie versuchte es anders. "Wie heißt du?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, ganz offensichtlich verärgert. "Was geht dich das an, Klugscheißer?"

"Ich habe dir meinen Namen gesagt, also kannst du mir deinen ebenfalls nennen."

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Okay, okay. Ich bin Dave Harris."

"Botschafter Harris' Sohn?"

"Genau der. Hast du'n Problem damit?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil du aussiehst, als hätte dir jemand eine Zitrone in den Hintern geschoben. Aber das heißt ja nichts, ihr Vulkanier seht alle so aus. Woher kennst du überhaupt meinen Dad?"

T'Pol wusste nicht recht, was sie mit dieser seltsamen Bemerkung anfangen sollte, doch sie verstand sehr wohl, dass sie keineswegs freundlich gemeint war. Allmählich begann sie sich zu ärgern. Sie hatte nichts getan, um eine solche Behandlung zu verdienen.

"Ich bin die Tochter von Solkar."

"Und wer zum Teufel ist Solkar?"

Sie sah ihn herablassend an. "Mein Vater und dein Vater besprechen im Moment das neue Handelsabkommen, das die Menschen eingeführt haben. Bist du über die beruflichen Aktivitäten deines Vaters nicht informiert?"

"Nein, und es interessiert mich auch einen Scheißdreck. Mein Dad schleift mich ständig mit auf diese diplomatischen Missionen, und ich kann das nicht leiden! Ich hasse es, auf diesen vergammelten Raumstationen mit lauter stinkenden Aliens herumzuhängen - "

T'Pol holte tief Luft. "An deiner Stelle würde ich niemanden beschuldigen, unangenehme Gerüche zu verbreiten."

Dave starrte sie an, die Fäuste geballt. "Soll das heißen, ich stinke?!"

"Ja."

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte er auf sie los. T'Pols Kampfsportreflexe setzten ein, und eine Sekunde später lag Dave auf dem Rücken und sah mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr auf. Dann rappelte er sich wieder hoch und seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

"Du kleine-" Er kam auf sie zu und T'Pol trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie gegen den Tisch stieß.

"Ich bin nicht klein," sagte sie wütend und wieder stürzte er sich auf sie. Sie versuchte, ihn wie zuvor zu Boden zu werfen, doch diesmal packte er sie an den Armen und sie fielen hin, wobei sie einige Stühle mit umrissen.

"Ich bring dich um," japste er und versuchte, ihre Haare zu erwischen. T'Pol krallte sich in seinem Arm und verdrehte sein Handgelenk.

"Wohl kaum," schnaufte sie und heulte gleich darauf vor Schmerz, als er sie in die Schulter biss.

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Mensch," fauchte sie außer sich vor Wut und stieß ihm ihr Knie in den Magen. Er wurde ziemlich grün im Gesicht, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, ihre Haare zu packen und ein Büschel davon auszureißen. Der Schmerz spülte die letzten Reste ihrer Selbstbeherrschung fort, und einen Moment später rollten sie ineinander verkrallt über den Boden, traten, spuckten und bissen.

"T'POL!"

"DAVID!"

T'Pol, die gerade ihre Faust gehoben hatte, um David in den Magen boxen, erstarrte und sah auf Dave herab, der ebenso überrascht dreinsah wie sie selbst. Sie spürte, wie eine Hand sie an der Schulter packte und sie von dem menschlichen Jungen herunterzog, den sie auf den Boden gedrückt hatte.

"Was tust du da, Tochter?" Ihr Vater klang schockiert, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet kaum kontrolliertes Entsetzen. T'Pol schluckte.

"Er hat angefangen," sagte sie und deutete auf Dave. Inzwischen hatte Botschafter Harris seinem Sohn auf die Füße geholfen und redete nun mit sehr ernstem Gesicht auf ihm ein.

"... was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, dich mit einem kleinen Mädchen zu prügeln?"

T'Pol wandte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht klein," sagte sie und spürte, wie sich die Hand ihres Vaters fester um ihren Arm schloss.

"T'Pol! Du wirst für dieses Benehmen um Verzeihung bitten!"

"Sie hat mich in den Bauch getreten!" heulte Dave. "Zweimal!"

"Du warst sicher auch kein Unschuldsengel," meinte Harris und T'Pol sah erstaunt, dass seine Lippen zuckten, als müsse er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er bemühte sich um einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck, als er seinen Sohn ansah.

"Los, entschuldige dich bei T'Pol."

"Das tu ich nicht! Sie-"

Botschafter Harris nahm Dave am Arm. "Oh doch, das tust du."

Dave funkelte sie an, wagte es jedoch nicht, weiterhin zu widersprechen. "Tut mir Leid," brummte er missmutig.

T'Pol spürte, wie Solkar ihr seine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter legte und sie nach vorne schob.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung," sagte sie so würdevoll, wie es unter den Umständen möglich war. Solkat trat vor. "Ich muss mich für das Verhalten meiner Tochter entschuldigen, Botschafter Harris. Ich versichere Ihnen, sie wird eine angemessene Strafe erhalten."

T'Pol spürte Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen und sah, wie Dave ihr die Zunge herausstreckte. Botschafter Harris räusperte sich. "Ich bin sicher, das Ganze war nicht T'Pols Schuld, Solkar. Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss und Sie haben mein Wort darauf, dass Dave und ich uns hierüber GRÜNDLICH unterhalten werden."

Dave schluckte und T'Pol hob eine Augenbraue.

Nachdem sich Botschafter Harris nochmals ausführlichst entschuldigt hatte, nahm er seinen Sohn am Arm und verließ mit ihm den Konferenzraum. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, hörte T'Pol seine Stimme.

"... ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich benehmen! Was hast du überhaupt da drin gemacht? Und was ist mit der Topfpflanze passiert?"

Nervös sah T'Pol zu ihrem Vater auf. Sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos war wie immer, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte Zorn.

"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, T'Pol," sagte er und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Dein Benehmen war eines Vulkaniers unwürdig. Wir werden uns nun in unser Quartier zurückziehen, wo wir ausführlicher über diese Angelegenheit sprechen können."

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. T'Pol folgte ihm langsam. Sie fühlte sich elend. Sie wusste genau, jetzt folgte erst ein langer Vortrag über die Pflicht eines Vulkaniers, in allen Situationen beherrscht und logisch zu reagieren und danach bekam sie für mindestens drei Wochen zusätzliche Meditationsstunden aufgebrummt. Als sie daran dachte, wie Dave ihr die Zunge herausgestreckte hatte, stieg erneut Wut in ihr auf. Sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum ihr Vater einen Beruf gewählt hatte, bei dem er regelmäßig mit Menschen zu tun hatte. Mit dem festen Entschluss, dass sie diesen Fehler nie begehen würde, folgte T'Pol ihrem Vater aus dem Konferenzraum.

Merke: Never mess with a Vulcan lady.


	3. Ein klassischer Fall

Ein klassischer Fall

"Schüler, ich habe etwas bekanntzugeben. Letzte Nacht hat jemand von euch..."

Der Direktor ließ seinen Blick über die Menge der Schüler gleiten. In der Aula war es mucksmäusschenstill.

"...irgendjemand die Schulregeln auf eine Art und Weise verletzt, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Anscheinend hat ein Schüler während der Nacht das Gebäude verlassen und auf dem Schulgelände eine Art... Geschoss gezündet, das in *meinem Büro* explodiert ist."

Ein paar Schüler kicherten und Mr. Clifton warf ihnen einen tödlichen Blick zu. Sofort wurden sie wieder still.

"Der Schaden beläuft sich auf über 500 Pfund und ich kann euch versichern, wir werden den Schuldigen finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Bis jetzt hatte sich Malcolm eigentlich ganz gut gehalten, doch als er Mr.Clifton zusah, wie er mit immer röter werdendem Gesicht auf der Tribüne auf und abschritt, und seine Stimme immer eisiger und eisiger wurde, fühlte er sich, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Er schloss die Augen und betete darum, dass es ihm gelang, seinen Magen im Zaum zu halten. Vielleicht, vielleicht würde ja niemand den Schweiß sehen, der ihm von der Stirn rann und das Zittern seiner Hände bemerken, als er zwischen den anderen Schülern stand und sich darum bemühte, ebenso unschuldig-überrascht auszusehen wie sie. 

Er wusste genau, wer es getan hatte. Er wusste, wer das Geschoss gezündet hatte, dass schließlich im Büro des Direktors explodiert war und 500 Pfund an Schadenskosten verursacht hatte. Aber er hatte es nicht absichtlich getan. Wirklich nicht.

Malcolm sah auf die Leuchtziffern seines Weckers, schob die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf. Es war jetzt genau ein Uhr und nach den ruhigen Atemzügen und dem Schnarchen der anderen Jungen zu urteilen, waren seine Zimmergenossen endlich eingeschlafen. Er hatte befürchtet, ihm könnten ebenfalls die Augen zufallen, bevor er Gelegenheit bekam, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, doch tatsächlich war es ziemlich leicht gewesen, wach zu bleiben. Heute Nacht war er viel zu aufgeregt, um zu schlafen. Heute Nacht war DIE GROSSE NACHT.

Leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und hob vorsichtig das Fußende seiner Matratze an. Er tastete in dem Zwischenraum zwischen Matratze und Bettgestell herum und endlich spürte er, wie eine zylindrische Form gegen seine Fingerspitzen stieß. Er schloss die Hand darum und sehr vorsichtig, um nicht die Zündschnur abzureißen, holte er sie unter der Matratze heraus. In dem schwachen Licht, das von der Leuchtanzeige des Weckers kam, nahm er auf dem Bett Platz und untersuchte sie noch einmal gründlich. Seine Fantastische Funkensprühende Fünfzehn- Zoll-Flammenrakete. Sie war wunderschön.

Drei Wochen lang hatte er daran gearbeitet, und obwohl die Zimmer der Erstklässler jede Woche kontrolliert wurden, hatte keiner der Lehrer sie entdeckt. Jede Minute seiner Freizeit hatte er damit verbracht, an ihr herumzubasteln, sie immer wieder auseinanderzunehmen, wieder zusammenzusetzen und neue interessante Sprengstoffmischungen hinzuzufügen, deren Zutaten er im Chemielabor hatte mitgehen lassen. Er hatte sogar ein paar Knallfrösche aus seiner Sammlung geopfert, das Pulver aus ihnen herausgekratzt und ebenfalls in die Rakete gestopft. Nach drei Wochen entsprach sie nun endlich seinen Vorstellungen einer Fantastischen Funkensprühenden Fünfzehn-Zoll-Flammenrakete, und war für den Abschuss bereit. Natürlich konnte er sie nicht tagsüber starten, denn dann würden sie ihn schneller hinauswerfen, als man "unerlaubter Waffenbesitz" sagen konnte. Aber das war ihm ganz Recht; in der Nacht würde die Explosion noch viel beeindruckender sein.

Er schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und ging leise den Flur hinunter. Plötzlich knarzte eines der Dielenbretter unter seinem nackten Fuß. Er zuckte zusammen und warf einen nervösen Blick über seine Schulter, doch alles blieb still. Schnell und möglichst geräuschlos lief er die Treppen hinunter und kam schließlich vor der Tür der Toilette im Erdgeschoss an. Er wusste, dass sie das Toilettenfenster in der Nacht immer offenließen, und als er vorsichtig am Fenstergriff drehte, ging es auch wie erwartet auf. Er kletterte aufs Fensterbrett, hielt seine Fantastische Flammenrakete schützend in den Armen und sprang. Als er auf dem nassen Gras landete, wäre er beinahe ausgerutscht, fing sich jedoch im letzten Moment. Fröstelnd in der kalten Nachtluft machte er sich auf den Weg zum Sportgelände. Er hielt es für das Beste, die Rakete vom Fußballfeld aus abzuschießen, da es dort weniger Bäume gab, die Feuer fangen konnten, falls etwas schiefgehen sollte. Natürlich *würde* nichts schiefgehen, doch es war immer besser, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Nach Wochen sorgfältiger Planung, in denen er immer neue Pläne aufgestellt und wieder verworfen hatte, hatte er schließlich eine Vorgehensweise entwickelt, die er für sinnvoll hielt. Er zog seinen Zettel aus der Hosentasche und prüfte, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte.

LEITFADEN ZUM ABSCHUSS

EINER FANTASTISCHEN FUNKENSPRÜHENDEN FÜNFZEHN-ZOLL-FLAMMENRAKETE

(Auszuführen NUR vom Sachverständigen selbst)

1. Am Tag vor DER GROSSEN NACHT sollte der Sachverständige einen passenden Stock (etwa vierzig Zentimeter lang, nicht zu dick), eine Rolle Paketschnur und eine Schere unter der Hecke bei den Mülltonnen verstecken.

2. Am Abend vor DER GROSSEN NACHT muss der Sachverständige UNTER ALLEN UMSTÄNDEN vermeiden, einzuschlafen!!

3. Wenn der Sachverständige sein Zimmer verlässt, darf er nicht vergessen, eine Schachtel Streichhölzer mitzunehmen. Oder besser zwei.

4. Bevor der Sachverständige das Gebäude verlässt, muss er sich versichern, dass das Toilettenfenster einen Spalt offen steht, damit er später wieder hineinklettern kann.

Bis jetzt hatte alles wunderbar geklappt. Er zog die Plastiktüte mit dem Stock und der Paketschnur unter den Büschen hervor und trug sie hinaus aufs Fußballfeld bis zu dem Platz, den er zu seiner Flammenraketenabschussrampe bestimmt hatte. Nachdem er ein Stück Schnur abgeschnitten hatte, band er die Rakete an den Stock und prüfte, ob die Knoten fest genug waren. Dann rammte er den Stock in den schlammigen Boden und achtete darauf, ihn tief genug in die Erde zu stecken, so dass er nicht im entscheidenden Moment umkippte. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete sein Werk. Die Schritte Nr.5 (Der Sachverständige besorgt sich seine Ausrüstung) und Nr.6 (Die FFFZF-Rakete wird vorbereitet) waren abgehakt, und er konnte endlich zu Schritt Nr.7 übergehen: Die Zündschnur wird gezündet.

Er griff in die Tasche seines Schlafanzugs und zog eine der Streichholzschachteln hervor, die er (Schritt Nr.3) aus seinem Zimmer mitgebracht hatte. Feierlich zündete er eines der Streichhölzer an. Die kleine Flamme flackerte im Wind und wäre fast erloschen, wenn er nicht die Hand davorgehalten hätte.

'Jeder, der jetzt aus dem Fenster sieht, wird dich entdecken.'

Der Gedanke schoß ihm durch den Kopf und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, er hätte einen Tarnumhang genau wie Harry Potter. Der wäre für solche Unternehmungen genau das Richtige.

Malcolm schüttelte den Kopf. Von solchen Gedanken durfte er sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Er trat einen Schritt auf die Rakete zu, und seine Hand zitterte fast gar nicht, als er das brennende Streichholz an die Zündschnur hielt.

Gebannt von dem Anblick, als die kurze Schnur Feuer fing, erinnerte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an Schritt Nr.8: NICHTS WIE WEG!!!

In sicherer Entfernung hielt er schließlich an und drehte sich um. Genau in dem Moment hob die Fantastische Funkensprühende Fünfzehn-Zoll-Flammenrakete mit einem entsetzlich lauten Knall vom Boden ab und ließ eine große Wolke aus Rauch und Staub hinter sich. Mit einem aufgeregten Kitzeln im Magen sah Malcolm, wie sie höher und höher stieg. Als sie immer weiter raste und dabei einen breiten Feuerstreifen hinter sich ließ, konnte er sich ein glückliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie *so* hoch fliegen würde.

Plötzlich jedoch änderte die Rakete ihren Kurs, und als Malcolm sah, worauf sie zuflog, fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Die Rakete hatte einen eleganten Bogen gemacht und schoss nun direkt auf das Schulgebäude zu. Entsetzt krallte Malcolm die Hände in die Wangen, als er zusehen musste, wie seine Fantastische Funkensprühende Fünfzehn-Zoll-Flammenrakete auf eines der Fenster im zweiten Stock zuraste.

Nein, dachte er, neineinneinneinnein - KLIRR! Die Rakete sauste durch das Fenster und sprengte es dabei in tausend Stücke, die auf den Rasen vor der Schule herabregneten. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann gab es einen Knall, als die Rakete explodierte, genau wie er es geplant hatte, nur dass die Explosion zehnmal gewaltiger war, als er es sich je in seinem wildesten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Grüne, rote, gelbe, pinke und blaue Lichtblitze zuckten auf, es fauchte, krachte und zischte, und Malcolm fielen die Knallfrösche ein, die er ganz oben in die Rakete gestopft hatte. Er stand völlig erstarrt da, entsetzt und ekstatisch zugleich, als er zusah, wie seine Fantastische Funkensprühende Fünfzehn-Zoll-Flammenrakete im Büro des Direktors explodierte.

Plötzlich gingen überall im Haus die Lichter an und Malcolm konnte verwirrte Stimmen laut durcheinanderreden und -schreien hören. Er erwachte aus seiner Trance und erinnerte sich an Schritt Nr. 9 seines Plans: Wenn sie kommen, um zu sehen, was es mit dem Krach auf sich hat, muss der Sachverständige verschwunden sein.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Rauchschwaden, die aus dem Fenster des Direktors quollen, drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

"...und ihr habt mein Wort darauf, wenn wir den Schuldigen gefunden haben, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Schule setzt!"

Mr.Clifton fixierte die Menge mit einem tödlichen Blick und Malcolm spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Schritt Nr.10, "Der Sachverständige wird hinausgeworfen und anschließend von seinem Vater umgebracht", war nie Teil seines Plans gewesen, und er hoffte und betete inständig, dass es auch nicht dazu kommen würde. Seine Zimmergenossen hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass er fort gewesen war; als er zurückkam, standen sie am Gang herum, um zu sehen, was es mit dem Lärm aus sich hatte, und Malcolm hatte ihnen einfach erzählt, er käme gerade von der Toilette zurück. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn sonst niemand gesehen hatte, als er ins Schulgebäude zurückgeschlichen war, aber trotzdem erwartete er, jeden Moment nach vorne gerufen zu werden. Mr.Clifton jedoch schien mit seiner Ansprache zu Ende gekommen zu sein. Er trat von der Tribüne herunter und mit einer kurzen wütenden Handbewegung in Richtung der Schüler knurrte er: "Wegtreten."

Die Jungen strömten aus der Aula und Malcolm schlich hinter seinen Klassenkameraden her die Treppe hinauf. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Vielleicht würde man ihn ja doch nicht erwischen. Er dachte an die fantastische Explosion, die er heraufbeschworen hatte, und grinste ein bißchen. Die Rakete war immerhin vom Fußballfeld bis zum Fenster des Direktors geflogen, und das waren bestimmt gute 200 Meter, vielleicht sogar mehr. Er überlegte. Wenn er nun die Sagenhafte Superschnelle Siebzehn-Zoll-Starrakete kaufte und sie ein wenig verbesserte, konnte er sie vielleicht sogar auf 300 Meter bringen.

Wunderschöne Bilder entstanden vor seinem geistigen Auge und ohne überhaupt zu merken, wohin er ging, folgte Malcolm den anderen ins Klassenzimmer.

Merke: Gewisse Neigungen zeichnen sich schon in der Kindheit ab.


	4. Spritztour

Spritztour

"Charlie!"

Charles Tucker III hörte die Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester und drehte sich um. Er sah, wie Lizzy über die Wiese auf die Schaukel zulief und fröhlich winkte. Schnell ließ er die Kekse in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und stopfte sich den, an dem er gerade geknabbert hatte, in den Mund. So wie er Lizzy kannte, wären die Kekse in Nullkommanichts verschwunden, wenn sie sie in die Finger bekäme.

Lizzy setzte sich auf die Schaukel neben ihm, vergrub ihre Zehen im Sand und sah zu ihrem neunjährigen Bruder auf.

"Du bist ganz voller Brösel. Hast du was gegessen?"

Er wischte sich die Kekskrümel von der Hose und bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ne, hab ich nicht. Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

Lizzy verdrehte die Augen. "Mom ist Grandma besuchen gegangen und ich musste mit. Sie wollte, dass du auch mitkommst, aber sie hat dich nicht gefunden."

"Glück gehabt." Charlie war froh, dass er um diesen Besuch herumgekommen war. Er mochte Grandma, aber es war so schrecklich langweilig, stundenlang still in einem Sessel sitzen und zuhören zu müssen, wie sie und Mom über die Nachbarschaft herzogen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es hier auch nicht viel interessanter. Vor einer Woche hatten die Sommerferien begonnen, und alle seine Freunde waren mit ihren Familien in den Urlaub gefahren. Brad war bei seinem Onkel in Kalifornien und Mike besuchte seine Verwandten in England. Nur er hatte natürlich wieder zu Hause auf der blöden Farm bleiben müssen. Das einzige, was er hier tun konnte, war seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen, um nicht ständig neue Pflichten aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Charlie hatte nicht vor, die ganzen Ferien über Unkraut zu jäten und den Hühnerstall auszumisten.

Lizzy begann auf der Schaukel auf und ab zu hüpfen, wobei sie eine Menge Sand aufwirbelte.

"Mir is' langweilig," sagte sie in einer Stimme, die Charlie nur zu gut kannte. Sie bedeutete: Los, lass dir was einfallen! Und er wusste, dass es besser war, darauf einzugehen, denn meistens gab es Ärger, wenn er nicht genau das tat, was sie wollte. Nun, in den meisten Fällen gab es noch viel mehr Ärger (zumindest für ihn), wenn er tat, was sie wollte, aber im Moment konnte ein bißchen Ärger gar nicht schaden. Alles war besser, als eine weitere Stunde untätig herumzusitzen und sich zu langweilen.

Er stand auf. "Wozu hättest du denn Lust?"

Lizzy zog eine Schnute. "Weiß nicht. Denk du dir was aus."

Er überlegte. "Wollen wir zum See runter und bißchen schwimmen?"

"Ne, dazu ist es viel zu heiß."

"Oder wir könnten reingehen und uns das Video anschauen, das ich zum Geburtstag gekriegt hab?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch langweilig. Außerdem ist der Fernseher kaputt, er knallt immer so komisch, wenn man umschaltet."

Charlie erinnerte sich daran, wie er vor ein paar Tagen das Gehäuse des Fernsehers aufgeschraubt und auseinandergenommen hatte, weil er sehen wollte, wie das Ding eigentlich funktionierte. Nachdem er einige Minuten mit einem alten Schraubenzieher im Inneren des Fernsehers herumgestochert hatte, war irgendein Kabel abgerissen und hatte zu schmoren begonnen. Ein Funkenregen war auf ihn niedergegangen und er hatte sich die Hand verbrannt, als er versuchte, den Schaden zu reparieren.

Er räusperte sich nervös. "Naja, Mom würde uns jetzt sowieso nicht fernsehen lassen."

Lizzy warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, der ihm verriet, dass sie genau Bescheid wusste, ihn jedoch vorerst nicht verpetzen würde. Das konnte sie schließlich immer noch tun, wenn er sich nicht schnellstens etwas einfallen ließ, um sie zu unterhalten. Charlie sah sich um, und sein Blick fiel auf den alten Jeep vor der Garage. Die frisch lackierte Kühlerhaube glitzerte im Sonnenlicht.

"Wie wär's mit 'ner kleinen Spritztour?"

Lizzy verzog das Gesicht. "Haha. Du bist noch viel zu klein, um Auto zu fahren. Und außerdem hast du keinen *Führerschein*."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte so zu klingen, als wüsste er nicht, warum sie sich so anstellte. "Na und? Deshalb kann ich trotzdem Auto fahren. Hab ich schon hundert Mal gemacht."

"Hast du nicht! Und außerdem würde dir Dad nie im Leben den Autoschlüssel geben! Weißt du noch, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du ihn einfach genommen hast und-"

"Das war ein Unfall," unterbrach er sie schnell. "Und es ist ja auch schon über ein Jahr her. Jetzt bin ich viel älter."

"Trotzdem wird er dir den Schlüssel nicht geben! Und du kriegst schrecklichen Ärger, wenn du ihn wieder klaust-"

"Ich brauch den Schlüssel gar nicht." Ihm war ein Gedanke gekommen und er grinste auf seine kleine Schwester herab, die skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob.

"Wie willst du dann das Auto anlassen?"

"Ich werd's ganz einfach kurzschließen."

Lizzy runzelte die Stirn. "Was heißt das, 'kurzschließen'?"

"Kurzschließen heißt, dass man ein Auto ohne Schlüssel anlässt."

"Das geht nicht!"

"Doch. Ich hab neulich eine Dokumentation über Autodiebe gesehen, und die haben das die ganze Zeit gemacht. Ist ganz leicht."

Er ließ seinen Blick fachmännisch über den Jeep gleiten, dann sah er wieder Lizzy an. "Dauert nicht länger als zehn Minuten," meinte er lässig. "Ich hol nur schnell mein Werkzeug und dann sehen wir weiter."

Lizzy lief hinter ihm her, als er seinen Werkzeugkasten aus dem Schuppen holte.

"Autodiebe?!" fragte sie und beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuholen, als er den Hof überquerte und neben dem Jeep stehenblieb. "Du wirst Ärger kriegen, Charlie!"

Er öffnete die Autotür und kletterte hinter das Steuerrad. Einmal drinnen begann er, das mitgebrachte Werkzeug sorgfältig auf dem Beifahrersitz auszubreiten. Lizzy stand immer noch vor der Tür, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Dad wird dich umbringen!"

Er sah auf. "Der wird gar nichts merken. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist ganz einfach. Also, willst du jetzt eine Spritztour machen oder nicht?"

Lizzy war zwar eine schreckliche kleine Petze, doch feige war sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie herausgefordert worden war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort kletterte sie auf den Rücksitz und lehnte sich zwischen den Vordersitzen nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können, was er tat. Charlie versuchte sich inzwischen daran zu erinnern, was genau der Typ im Fernsehen gemacht hatte, nachdem er all diese Drähte und Kabel herausgezogen hatte. So weit er sich erinnerte, hatte es ziemlich einfach ausgesehen, aber irgendwie sahen diese Drähte alle gleich aus und er wusste nicht, welche von ihnen er verbinden musste, um die Zündung in Gang zu setzen.

Warum können sie so etwas nicht in Zeitlupe wiederholen, dachte er missmutig und stocherte im Inneren des Armaturenbretts herum.

"Siehst du? Ich habs dir doch gesagt!" Lizzys Stimme klang sehr befriedigt, wenn auch ein wenig enttäuscht. "Man kann ein Auto nicht ohne Schlüssel-"

Funken stoben, der Jeep gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und Charlie, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, trat vor Schreck aufs Gaspedal. Der Jeep machte einen Satz nach vorne, Lizzy kreischte und krallte sich an Charlies Schulter fest.

"Halt an! Du musst bremsen!"

"Ich kann nicht!" brüllte er und drehte wie wild am Steuerrad. "Irgendwas klemmt!"

Der Jeep verfehlte das Garagentor um Haaresbreite, schoss auf den Hof hinaus und jagte auf den alten Feuerholzschuppen zu, der am anderen Ende stand. Charlie geriet in Panik, ließ das Steuerrad los und packte mit beiden Händen die Handbremse, doch zu spät. Sie krachten in die Schuppenwand, Lizzy kreischte und irgendetwas Schweres sauste auf die Windschutzscheibe herab, die in tausend Stücke zersplitterte. Ein Regen winziger Glasscherben ging auf sie herab. Der Motor gab ein letztes Stöhnen von sich und verstummte. Auf einmal war alles sehr dunkel und still. Die hölzernen Wände des Schuppen, die über ihnen zusammengekracht waren, ließen fast kein Licht hindurch. Einen Moment lang saßen sie wie erstarrt und starrten auf das Schuppendach, das nun quer über der Windschutzscheibe lag, die morschen Bretter vollkommen zersplittert.

Lizzy machte als Erste den Mund auf.

"Du wirst Ärger kriegen. Du hast das Auto kaputtgemacht *und* den Schuppen einstürzen lassen. Ooh Mann, du wirst einen solchen Ärger kriegen."

Charlie ließ seinen Blick über die Glasscherben und Holzsplitter auf dem Armaturenbrett wandern. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass innerhalb von fünf Minuten sein Todesurteil gefallen war.

"Diesmal haut dich Dad," meinte Lizzy und lehnte sich höchst befriedigt in ihrem Sitz zurück.

"Halt die Klappe," murmelte er und wusste nur zu gut, dass sie wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand durch die zerbrochene Windschutzscheibe und drückte gegen das Schuppendach. Irgendetwas quietschte, und es gab einen lauten Krach, als einige Bretter verrutschten und zu Boden fielen. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück.

"CHARLES!"

Charlie hörte, wie jemand die Bretter beiseite stieß. Im nächsten Moment tauchte sein Vater auf. Völlig außer Atem kam er neben dem Jeep zu stehen und starrte ihn durchs Fenster hindurch an. Reines Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Mein Gott! Was ist passiert?"

Er stieß ein paar Bretter zur Seite, die ihm im Weg waren, riß die Autotür auf und packte Charlie am Arm.

"Bist du verletzt?"

Charlie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Lizzy hingegen hatte keine derartigen Probleme.

"Ich hab mir das Knie angehauen."

Erschrocken drehte sein Vater den Kopf. "Lizzy!?"

Er sah wieder Charlie an und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Was zum Teufel-"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Drähte, die unter dem Steuerrad heraushingen und sein Gesicht lief rot an.

"Du- du- du hast das AUTO KURZGESCHLOSSEN!!? Bist du denn total verrückt?!!"

Bevor Charlie antworten konnte, hatte sein Vater ihn schon aus dem Jeep gezogen und schüttelte ihm wie wild.

"HAST DU DENN EIGENTLICH NICHTS ALS BLÖDMATSCH IM HIRN, DAS AUTO KURZZUSCHLIESSEN, IHR HÄTTET BEIDE TOT SEIN KÖNNEN, IHR-"

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll es lassen, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören." Lizzy war ebenfalls aus dem Auto geklettert und neben sie getreten, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Sein Vater ließ ihn los und drehte sich um. Der alte Holzschuppen war vollkommen zusammengekracht und der Jeep kaum noch zu sehen unter dem riesigen Bretterhaufen. Doch was man noch erkennen konnte, sah ziemlich kaputt aus; die Windschutzscheibe war zersplittert, die Verkleidung voller Beulen und Dellen, und die frisch lackierte Kühlerhaube vollständig zerkratzt und verbogen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Charles Tucker II gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, etwas zwischen einem Würgen und einem Schluchzen.

"Mein Auto! Du hast mein Auto kaputtgemacht! Schon WIEDER!!"

Er drehte sich wieder um, und Charlie konnte praktisch sehen, wie ihm der Dampf aus den Ohren stieg. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zurück, doch sein Vater hatte ihn bereits am Arm erwischt und schleifte ihn in Richtung Haus.

"Was in Gottes Namen hast du dir dabei GEDACHT, du hättest dich UMBRINGEN können, du hättest deine SCHWESTER umbringen können, woher weißt du überhaupt, wie man ein AUTO KURZSCHLIESST-"

Sie waren bei der Veranda angekommen und Charlie stolperte hinter seinem Vater die Stufen hinauf. Er hörte ihn brüllen und schreien, aber er verstand den Sinn seiner Worte nicht. Er stand unter Schock. In seinem Kopf war nur ein einziger, alles beherrschender Gedanke:

'Das war's. Ich hab das Auto zum zweiten Mal kaputtgemacht. Jetzt ist es vorbei.'

Er wurde ins Haus und die Treppe hinaufgezerrt und als sie bei Charlies Zimmer angekommen waren, riss sein Vater die Tür auf und schubste ihn hinein.

"Ich geh jetzt nach draußen und seh nach, ob ich noch irgendetwas retten kann und wenn ich fertig bin, werden wir zwei uns GRÜNDLICH UNTERHALTEN! Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle!"

Die Tür knallte zu und Charlie stand wie gelähmt in der Mitte seines Zimmers. Lizzy hatte Recht gehabt; jetzt würde es definitiv schrecklichen Ärger geben.

"... und die ganze nächste Woche bleibst du hier drin. Du gehst nicht raus zum Spielen, du schaust kein Fernsehen, du machst nichts anderes als über das nachzudenken, was du heute angestellt hast und dir zu überlegen, warum du das NIE WIEDER tun wirst. IST DAS KLAR?"

Charlie wich dem wütenden Blick seines Vaters aus und schniefte.

"Ja, Dad."

"Sehr gut." Sein Vater presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte ihn an. Charlie trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Was ist bloß mit dir los?" fragte sein Vater schließlich. Vorsichtig sah Charlie zu ihm auf. Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich meine, alle kleinen Jungs machen mal Ärger, das ist ganz natürlich. Aber du... du hast das Auto jetzt schon zwei Mal kaputtgemacht, und du bist noch nicht mal sechzehn! Du bist ja noch nicht mal zehn! Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schuppen. Und das andere Mal, als du das mit der Fahnenstange und dem Klopapier gemacht hast..."

Er brach ab und Charlie sah wieder auf seine Füße hinunter. Einen Moment später hörte er seinen Vater seufzen.

"Egal, vergiss es. Du wirst dieses Zimmer heute nicht mehr verlassen, außer zum Abendessen, und danach gehst du sofort ins Bett. Und wenn du in nächster Zeit auch nur den kleinsten Unsinn anstellst, dann zieh ich dir das Fell über die Ohren, kapiert?"

Charlie nickte. "Ja, Dad."

"Gut." Mit einem letzten strengen Blick drehte sich sein Vater um und verließ den Raum. Charlie ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen und starrte voller Selbstmitleid an die Zimmerdecke. Warum taten sie nur alle, als ob er jemanden umgebracht oder das Haus angezündet hätte? Er hatte doch nur ein wenig Spaß haben wollen! Was war denn daran so schlimm? Sein Vater hatte ohnehin immer gesagt, dass er demnächst den Schuppen abreißen wolle. Charlie rollte sich auf den Bauch und nahm ein Comicheft vom Nachttisch. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten lustlos darin herumgeblättert hatte, ging die Tür erneut auf und Lizzy kam herein.

"Hau ab," brummte er und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie hörte natürlich nicht auf ihn, kam zu seinem Bett herüber und blieb mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm stehen.

"Siehst du?" meinte sie und hörte sich genau wie Mom an. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er dich verhauen wird!"

Charlie wurde rot. "Halt die Klappe, Lizzy!"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. "Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, das du es wirklich kannst. Ein Auto kurzschließen, mein ich."

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist einfach." Er legte das Comicheft weg und setzte sich auf. "Manche Leute schaffen es sogar in weniger als zwanzig Sekunden."

"Ich glaub, viel länger hast du auch nicht gebraucht." Sie lächelte ihn an, offenbar entschlossen, ihn wieder freundlich zu stimmen. "Weißt du, ich fand's echt cool, als der Schuppen zusammengekracht ist. Genau wie in dem Film, den wir letzte Woche gesehen haben."

"Und der Jeep war sowieso 'ne alte Schrottkarre." Gegen seinen Willen trat ihm ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann nahm Charlie sein Comicheft wieder auf. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte er, wie Lizzy ihn anstupste.

"Charlie..."

Er blickte auf und sah ein vertrautes Glitzern in ihren Augen.

"Weißt du was?

"Was?"

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Mir ist langweilig."

Merke: Für das sogenannte "Tucker-Syndrom" gibt es keine Heilung.


	5. Wild Thing

Wild Thing

Hoshi Sato betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild im Busfenster und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. An den Frauen in den Zeitschriften sah es toll aus, aber an ihr wirkte es irgendwie seltsam, obwohl sie sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie doch zuviel Lidschatten verwendet. Sie kramte in ihrer Schultasche, zog den Mascara ihrer Mutter heraus und schraubte ihn auf. Das Busfenster als Spiegel benutzend begann sie, den grünen Mascara sorgfältig auf ihre Wimpern aufzutragen, als der Bus plötzlich über ein Schlagloch fuhr.

"Au!" Sie hatte sich ins Auge gepiekt und als sie einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild warf, sah sie einen grünen Streifen auf ihrer rechten Wange, wo sie mit dem Mascara abgerutscht war. Ihr Auge war rot und die Schminke völlig verschmiert.

"Verdammter Mist." Hoshi nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Schultasche und versuchte, den Mascara abzuwischen, schaffte es jedoch nur, die grüne Farbe noch gründlicher auf ihrem Gesicht zu verteilen. Wieder betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster und verzog das Gesicht.

Ganz toll, dachte sie. Jetzt sehe ich aus wie ein Zombie.

Noch einmal versuchte sie, ihr Make-up in Ordnung zu bringen, doch das Taschentuch zerfiel in ihren Händen und sie gab es auf. Frustriert stopfte sie den Mascara wieder in ihre Schultasche, lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und starrte düster aus dem Fenster, wobei sie versuchte, nicht auf ihr grünliches Spiegelbild zu achten.

Hoshi hasste den Schulbus. Als sie noch auf ihre alte Schule gegangen war, hatte sie nie den Bus nehmen müssen; das Schulgebäude war nur wenige hundert Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt. Und außerdem hatte es Leute gegeben, mit denen sie sich auf dem Schulweg unterhalten konnte, Leute, die nicht nur darüber redeten, wer die teuersten Klamotten, die coolste Frisur oder die neueste Armani-Handtasche hatte. Leute, die nicht von ihrem persönlichen Chauffeur in der Limousine zur Schule gefahren wurden. Normale Leute.

Hoshi erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sie sich gefreut hatte, als sie vor einem halben Jahr das Stipendium für die beste private Sprachenschule des ganzen Landes gewonnen hatte. Ihre Eltern waren so stolz gewesen, als sie die Direktorin persönlich zu Hause anrief, um ihnen zu mitzuteilen, dass ihre Tochter den Bundeswettbewerb gewonnen hatte. Hoshi hatte natürlich gewusst, dass sie alle ihre alten Freunde zurücklassen musste, wenn sie auf die neue Schule wechselte, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Außerdem hätten Mom und Dad ihr ohnehin nie erlaubt, das Stipendium abzulehnen. Inzwischen wünschte Hoshi, sie hätte diesen Wettbewerb niemals gewonnen. An ihrem ersten Tag in der neuen Schule hatte keines der anderen Mädchen mit ihr geredet; sie hatten sie angestarrt, hinter ihrem Rücken herumgekichert und Hoshi hatte gehört, wie sie untereinander tuschelten: "Schaut euch bloß mal ihre Turnschuhe an!" - "Oh Gott, dieses T-Shirt - ich wette, sie hat es second-hand gekauft!"

Jetzt war sie schon die dritte Woche dort und wenn überhaupt, war es nur noch schlimmer geworden. An ihrer alten Schule hatte sie viele Freunde gehabt, aber diese reichen Privatschulzicken waren einfach gräßlich, liefen aufgedonnert wie Models herum und sahen auf jeden herab, der nicht ebenfalls zwei Mal pro Woche zur Pediküre ging. Heute morgen hatte sich Hoshi eingehend im Badezimmerspiegel betrachtet und war zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden.

Aber anscheinend hatte sie sich getäuscht. Ihr Auge war immer noch rot und brannte, und sie konnte nicht einmal die Tränen abwischen, denn dadurch würde sie ja den sorgfältig aufgetragenen Eyeliner auch noch verschmieren. 

Der Bus hielt an und Hoshi bemerkte zu ihrer Überraschung, dass sie bereits angekommen waren. Sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie sie wohl aussah, nahm ihre Tasche auf und stieg aus. Zusammen mit den wenigen anderen Schülern, die ebenfalls mit dem Bus zur Schule kamen, überquerte sie den Parkplatz und ging auf das Schulgebäude zu. Wie immer standen kleine Grüppchen von Mädchen vor dem Eingang, und als Hoshi an ihnen vorbeiging, hörte sie sie kichern. Den Blick stur nach vorn gerichtet durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle und lief den Korridor hinunter, bis sie bei ihrem Klassenzimmer angekommen war. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan und seufzte. Doppelstunde Deutsch. Naja, immerhin besser als Mathe oder Physik, aber im Großen und Ganzen mochte Hoshi von ihren fremdsprachlichen Fächern Französisch am liebsten.

Gerade als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, ertönte der Schulgong, doch es waren nur wenige Schüler außer ihr bereits da. Hoshi setzte sich an ihren Tisch in der ersten Reihe, nahm ihre Bücher heraus und suchte gerade nach ihrem Kugelschreiber, als sie Mrs. Schönwälders Stimme draußen im Gang hörte.

"Beeilung, Mädchen, die Stunde hat schon angefangen! Los, los, los!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und sieben oder acht Mädchen kamen herein, gefolgt von Mrs. Schönwälder, die mit saurer Miene auf die Uhr über der Tafel blickte. Hoshi ließ ihren Blick über die Mädchen wandern. Jemand fehlte. Schon begann Hoshi zu hoffen - aber nein, hier kam sie, wie immer als Letzte. Patricia Walthers, die Klassenkönigin. Als sie sich betont langsam an ihrem Tisch niederließ, zeigte ihre gelangweilte Miene deutlich, dass sie das Ganze hier für reine Zeitverschwendung hielt. Patricia war dreizehn, ein gutes Jahr älter als die anderen Mädchen der Klasse, und seit sie am ersten Tag ins Klassenzimmer geschlendert war, hatte sie die Klasse fest im Griff gehabt. Sie wurde stets von einer Horde Bewunderern begleitet, die über ihre Witze lachten, ihre teuren Klamotten bestaunten und andächtig ihren Geschichten lauschten. Patricias Lieblingsthemen waren die Autos, Villen oder auch Privatjets, die sich ihr Vater in regelmäßigen Abständen zuzulegen schien. Manchmal berichtete sie ihren eifrigen Zuhörern auch von ihrem letzten Shoppingtrip nach London, Paris oder New York. Ab und zu unterbrach sie ihre Aufzählung der jüngsten Waltherschen Neuerwerbungen und machte höhnische Bemerkungen über Leute, die nicht dreihundert Paar Schuhe zu Hause hatten und im Unterricht tatsächlich aufpassten. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Hoshi Patricia verabscheute.

"Guten Morgen, Mädchen. Bitte nehmt die Bücher heraus, Seite 35." Mrs. Schönwälders Stimme klang noch immer ein wenig gereizt. Als sie sah, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler ihre Bücher nicht dabei hatten, legte sich ihre Stirn in ärgerliche Falten.

"Also, zuerst möchte ich den Text von letzter Stunde wiederholen. Wer kann den ersten Absatz zusammenfassen?"

Mrs. Schönwälder rief eine der Schülerinnen aus der letzten Reihe auf, die schnell die Zeitschrift verschwinden ließ, die sie unter dem Tisch gelesen hatte und hastig in ihrem Textbuch zu blättern begann. Schließlich stotterte sie eine Antwort heraus, wobei sie mehr als einmal über die Worte der fremden Sprache stolperte und immer wieder ihr Buch zu Rate ziehen musste. Hoshi seufzte. Sie überflog den kurzen Textabschnitt und begann aus Langeweile, die einfachen deutschen Sätze ins Französische zu übersetzen. Als sie beim dritten Satz angekommen war, hörte sie Mrs. Schönwälders Stimme, die noch verärgerter klang als zuvor.

"Das nächste Mal lies den Text bitte zu Hause durch, Janine, und nicht erst fünf Minuten vor der Stunde. Bitte blättert jetzt um. Was bedeutet folgende deutsche Redewendung: 'Es liegt auf der Hand'?

Mrs. Schönwälder ließ ihren Blick über die Klasse schweifen. Er blieb an Patricia hängen, die sich mit ihrer Nachbarin unterhielt und sich dabei keine sonderliche Mühe gab, leise zu sprechen.

"Patricia, bestimmt kannst du es uns sagen. Was bedeutet 'Es liegt auf der Hand'?"

Patricia schlug graziös die Beine übereinander. "Ähh... vielleicht, dass jemanden etwas auf die Hand gefallen ist?"

Ein paar Schüler kicherten und Hoshi verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich wusste Patricia nicht, was der Ausdruck bedeutete; er stand in der Vokabelliste, die sie auf heute vorbereiten sollten, aber Hausaufgaben waren schließlich nur etwas für Streber und Gestörte. Mrs. Schönwälder presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Vielleicht solltest du weniger Zeit vor dem Spiegel und mehr Zeit an deinen Hausaufgaben verbringen, Patricia Walthers. Na gut, gibt es irgendjemanden, der die Hausaufgabe *gemacht* hat? Wie wärs mit dir, Hoshi?"

Hoshi fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. Nur weil sie dieses Stipendium gewonnen hatte, schienen die meisten Lehrer sie für eine Art Genie zu halten und riefen immer sie auf, wenn sonst niemand die Frage beantworten konnte. Das Problem war, dass Hoshi die Antwort meistens tatsächlich wusste. Sie räusperte sich verlegen.

"'Es liegt auf der Hand' bedeutet 'Es ist offensichtlich'."

Zum ersten Mal, seit die Stunde angefangen hatte, lächelte Mrs. Schönwälder.

"Richtig, Hoshi. Wie ich bereits sagte, ist 'Es liegt auf der Hand' eine Redewendung; man darf sie nicht wörtlich übersetzen." Sie sah Patricia an. "Es liegt auf der Hand, dass sich einige von euch mehr anstrengen müssen."

Mrs. Schönwälder lächelte dünn und Hoshi verdrehte die Augen.

Und wieder hat der deutsche Humor zugeschlagen, dachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch fünfundsiebzig Minuten.

Endlich war die Stunde aus, und die Mädchen strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer. Hoshi packte ihre Bücher weg, nahm ihre Tasche auf und folgte den anderen in Richtung Cafeteria. Als sie an einem der Gangfenster vorbeikam, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Wange war noch immer grün verschmiert, und obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, vorsichtig zu sein, war nun auch der Eyeliner verwischt. Hoshi schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass niemand sie allzu genau ansehen oder gar darauf ansprechen würde und stellte sich in der Schlange vor dem Getränkeverkauf an. Sie holte sich einen Erdbeermilchshake und einen Doughnut, stellte beides auf ein Tablett und sah sich nach einem Tisch um. Nach kurzer Suche entdeckte sie einen freien Tisch neben dem Fenster und setzte sich. Während sie in den blauen Sommerhimmel hinausstarrte, nahm sie gedankenverloren einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. Auf einmal hörte sie gedämpftes Kichern hinter ihrem Rücken. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch drehte sie sich um und sah Patricia Walthers vor sich stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, umringt von ihrem Fanclub, die alle erwartungsvoll grinsten. Hoshi schluckte. Diesmal würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, egal was Patricia sagte.

"Ist was, Walthers?"

Patricia hob eine ihrer perfekt nachgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Was ist los, Sato, zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit deinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt? Ach klar, hatte ich ja ganz vergessen, du hast sie alle schon zu Hause erledigt, nicht wahr?"

Die Mädchen kicherten und Hoshi spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg.

"Was geht dich das an?" fragte sie, und ihre Stimme klang aggressiver, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

"Bist ein bißchen gereizt heute, oder? Was ist denn? Hast du für deine tolle Übersetzung bei der Schönwälder keine Eins gekriegt?" Patricia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ein gemeines Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie fortfuhr. "Nein, ich weiß schon, was los ist. Ich wäre auch sauer, wenn ich so herumlaufen müsste. Was hast du da eigentlich gemacht, hast du versucht, einen Picasso auf deinem Gesicht zu malen, oder was?"

Hoshi stand auf. "Verpiss dich, Walthers."

Patricia musterte sie grinsend. "Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, roten Lidschatten mit grünem Mascara zu kombinieren? Du schaust aus wie ein verschnupfter Vulkanier."

Patricias Freundinnen kicherten. Hoshi fühlte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, was sie nur noch wütender machte.

"Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, was du denkst. Du bist so bescheuert, dass du nicht einmal deinen Namen richtig schreiben kannst."

Für einen kurzen Moment trat ein wütender Ausdruck in Patricias Augen, doch ihr höhnisches Lächeln verrutschte nicht.

"Weißt du, Sato, *es liegt auf der Hand*, dass du dich heute zum ersten Mal überhaupt geschminkt hast. Nicht dass du es nicht dringend nötig hättest, aber meiner Meinung nach kannst du es gerade so gut sein lassen. Macht auch keinen Unterschied mehr."

Ohne nachzudenken schnappte sich Hoshi ihren Becher vom Tisch und eine Sekunde später tropfte der Erdbeermilchshake von Patricias pinkem Trägertop. Patricia kreischte, sprang zurück und stieß gegen eine ihrer Freundinnen, die allesamt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Hoshi starrten.

"Du gestörtes Arschloch, du hast mein Top ruiniert!" Mit knallrotem angelaufenem Gesicht, von dem der Milchshake heruntertropfte, ging Patricia auf sie los. Hoshi stand da wie gelähmt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade getan hatte. In dem Moment drängte sich jemand durch die Zuschauermenge und packte Patricia am Arm. 

"Walthers! Sato! Was ist hier los?" Mrs. Schönwälder betrachtete voller Unglauben die völlig durchnässte Patricia, die anklagend auf Hoshi deutete.

"Sie hat mir ihren Milchshake drübergeschüttet!" heulte Patricia. "Extra!"

Mrs. Schönwälders Blick fiel auf den leeren Plastikbecher in Hoshis Hand.

"Sato! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Gerade du - "

Hoshi schluckte. "Ich-"

"Ihr beide kommt jetzt sofort mit mir zum Direktor!"

Mit ihrer anderen Hand packte Mrs. Schönwälder Hoshi am Arm und schleifte sie quer durch die Cafeteria zum Ausgang. Während sie die Treppen hinauf zur Schuldirektion stiegen, regte sich Mrs. Schönwälder schrecklich darüber auf, dass "zwei *Mädchen*, um Himmels Willen", eine Prügelei begannen, doch Hoshi hörte nicht wirklich zu. Sie stand unter Schock. Seit drei Wochen war sie erst an dieser Schule und schon musste sie zum Direktor. Sie war in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht zum Direktor geschickt worden. Was, wenn sie hianusgeworfen wurde? Ihre Eltern würden so enttäuscht sein.

Als sie am Büro des Direktors angekommen waren, ließ Mrs. Schönwälder sie los und klopfte an.

"Herein," sagte eine tiefe Stimme von innen und Hoshi spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte.

Eine Viertelstunde später folgten Hoshi und Patricia einer ziemlich missgelaunten Mrs. Schönwälder aus dem Büro des Direktors. Hoshis Knie zitterten noch immer, doch eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Mr. Roberts hatte sich die ganze Geschichte angehört und Hoshi hatte gesehen, wie er sich mehrmals auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht zu lachen. Als er sie fragte, warum sie ihre Klassenkameradin mit einem Milchshake attackiert habe, wusste Hoshi nicht, was sie sagen sollte und murmelte nur, dass es ihr schrecklich Leid täte. Patricia sagte überhaupt nichts, schniefte nur weinerlich und fischte kleine Erdbeerstückchen aus ihrem Ausschnitt. Da er anscheinend nicht wusste, was er nun mit ihnen anstellen sollte, schlug Mr. Roberts schließlich etwas hilflos vor, sie sollten zur Strafe eine Woche lang nach der Mittagspause die Cafeteria saubermachen, nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, das so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen würde und entließ sie.

Mrs. Schönwälder schloss die Tür des Büros und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch. Wenn so etwas nochmal passiert, werde ich dafür sorgen , dass ihr nicht so leicht davonkommt." Sie sah aus, als wolle sie noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann warf sie ihnen nur noch einen letzten durchdringenden Blick zu und stapfte davon.

Patricia funkelte Hoshi an. "Dafür krieg ich dich dran, Sato, das schwör ich dir," zischte sie mit leiser Stimme, damit Mrs. Schönwälder nichts davon mitbekam.

Hoshi sah sie an und musste plötzlich grinsen. Die ach-so-tolle Patricia Walthers sah mit dem Erdbeerschleim auf ihrem teuren rosa Top wirklich komisch aus.

"Ach, hör auf rumzuzicken, Walthers. Der Milchshake steht dir eigentlich ganz gut."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich Hoshi um und ging den Flur hinunter. Sie holte ihre Tasche aus der Cafeteria und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah Janine, eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, auf sie zukommen. Zu Hoshis Überraschung grinste sie übers ganze Gesicht.

"Was hat Roberts gesagt?" fragte sie. Hoshi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nicht viel. Die Schönwälder war total sauer."

Janine verdrehte die Augen. "Das glaub ich. Ich kann die Frau sowieso nicht ausstehen."Sie lächelte. "Das war echt cool. Als du Walthers das Milchshake drübergeschüttet hast, meine ich. Geschieht ihr ganz Recht, sie hat ja direkt darum gebettelt."

Hoshi spürte, wie ein Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel trat. "Kann schon sein." Sie sah Janine an. "Was haben wir als nächstes?"

Janine blickte auf ihren Stundenplan. "Französisch."

"Dann gehen wir wohl besser mal."

Zusammen liefen sie den Korridor hinunter und zum ersten Mal, seit sie heute morgen aufgestanden war, hatte Hoshi das Gefühl, als ob sie es vielleicht doch schaffen würde, den Tag zu überstehen.

Merke: Im richtigen Moment auszuflippen kann die Lebensqualität enorm steigern.


End file.
